codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Confusion Transcript
This is the transcript of the code Lyoko Evolution episode, Confusion. this was made by team Yumi2004 subs. This is only the first half the second half will be Uploaded on sunday. Section heading 00:53 *Odd: Ulrich? *Odd: Are you ready yet? *Ulrich: Hmmh mhhh... *Odd: Do you want spaghetti? For breakfast? *Ulrich: Hmmh mhhh mhh... *Odd: With olives? *Ulrich: Go on, I'll come over later. *Odd: Okay, see you in the canteen then. You got me hungry with your pasta thing. 01:45 *Yumi: A really strange thing happened to me at home. *Yumi: I was getting ready and some sort of electrical bug occurred. *Ulrich: I saw something pretty weird in the showers. *Odd: Mrs. Hertz? *Ulrich: No. It appeared out of nowhere. It started to take shape... *Yumi: And just disappeared. I know, I saw the same thing. *Jeremy: If XANA had attempted an attack, I should have at least seen something. *Aelita: Our classes start at 10, we would have enough time to go and check the holoscan, no? *Yumi: Sorry, it would be without us. William and I will have a test. *William: Sorry. 02:22 *Laura: What are you doing? *Aelita: What do you think? *Laura: You're going to the lab? *Aelita: I'm guessing you'd like to come with us? *Jeremy: That's a good idea. There's something strange going on, we may need your help. 02:47 *Jeremy: Nothing, nothing at all. *Jeremy: My app is working, everything is quiet on Lyoko. *Odd: There! An activated tower! *Jeremy: Where? *Odd: Just there, there was something for a split second. I'm sure! *Odd: There, again! *Jeremy: Yes, you're right! There's an activated tower in the mountain sector. *Ulrich: And another one in the desert. *Aelita: What does this mean? Why do they keep activating and deactivating? *Odd: Maybe your superscan is on the blink. *Odd: Well, just an idea. *Jeremy: It's possible, but after what Ulrich and Yumi saw this morning, I'd rather say these are short attacks. *Aelita: Do you think it's XANA's another trick? *Jeremy: The only way to find out is by going to Lyoko. Are you ready? *Jeremy: Meanwhile we'll ckeck the superscan program. *Laura: I'll take care of that. 03:33 *Jeremy: Are you ready? I'll transfer you to the two sectors. *Jeremy: Transfer: Odd. *Jeremy: Scanner: Odd. *Jeremy: Virtualization. *Jeremy: Your turn, Ulrich. *Jeremy: Transfer: Ulrich. *Jeremy: Scanner: Ulrich. *Jeremy: Virtualization. *Ulrich: So, where should I go? *Jeremy: Don't know yet. Just wait, I've got nothing for the moment but it should come soon. *Ulrich: Okay, I'm ready. *Odd: Forget about it, Ulrich, I feel it will be for me. *Odd: I better not strain any muscle. *Ulrich: you are an avatar, so you can't pull a muscle. *Odd: You never know! And you'll see how fast I am, I'll be there before you can even start. *Jeremy: A tower just activated in the mountain sector. Go ahead, Ulrich. *Odd: Nooo! Really not cool. I was all set! *Ulrich: Sorry Odd, but I'll be there before you after all. *Ulrich: I can see it. I'll be there in a few seconds. *Odd: Of course, with an overbike, it's too easy. That's not fair. *Jeremy: You're almost there. Jeremy: Not again! *Aelita: Ulrich, it looks like the tower is going to deactivate. *Ulrich: Indeed. It just deactivated. *Jeremy: What is the purpose of these short-lived attacks? *Aelita: Maybe setting up for a bigger one. *Jeremy: Send a message to Yumi, asking her to come here with William as soon as possible. *Jeremy: I really don't like this. 05:59 *Teacher: Miss Ishiyama! 06:09 *Odd: You know what? Honestly, I feel pretty good here and I even may have a siesta. *Jeremy: Odd, this time it's for you! Another tower just activated in your sector. *Odd: Where is it? Where is it? *Jeremy: To the east, inside the canyon. *Jeremy: I think you'll go faster with that. *Odd: Thanks, Jeremy. *Odd: Cross-country is not my thing after all. I prefer rushing. 06:35 *Laura: Take it easy, guys. With such ridiculous attacks, XANA is not dangerous. *Aelita: XANA is always dangerous. There's just no logic in this attack. *Laura: Just because you don't see it, does not mean that it doesn't exist *Laura: For real scientists, logic is at the very base of science. *Aelita: Right, and logic is also what remains to people with no imagination. 06:57 *Odd: I've got a nice reception committee here: three big Krabs. *Odd: Usually I prefer them with some butter, but plain crabs are fine too. *Jeremy: Ulrich, go and join him. There's a way tower to the north-east. *Ulrich: Got it. Odd, hold on! I'm coming! *Odd: Don't worry, bro. I feel so good today. *Odd: Bye bye little Krabs, and then I'll take care of the tower. *Ulrich: Odd, are you okay? *Odd: Yeah, I'm fine, Ulrich. *Odd: But that's really strange, I didn't do anything and the tower deactivated itself. *Ulrich: Jeremy, what do you think happened? *Jeremy: I don't know, it's crazy, it looks like XANA is bugging! *Odd: Einstein, you'd rather be sure about that. *Odd: I don't mean to put pressure on you, but Aelita's father would have already figured it out. *Jeremy: But not everyone is named Franz Hopper. *Jeremy: What's this thing? *Laura: Who is this Franz Hopper? Your father? *Laura: I thought your name was Stone. You don't have the same one? *Aelita: Can't you see we're a bit busy right now? *Laura: How is your father related to Lyoko? *Aelita: Mind your own business. *Jeremy: There's something else going on. But on the Cortex this time. *Aelita: Do you really think XANA is bugging? *Jeremy: That would be an explanation. But I'd like to be sure. *Yumi: We came as fast as we could. What's going on? *Jeremy: A little trip to the Cortex, what do you say? *Jeremy: Go right now, I'll brief you later. *Jeremy: Odd, Ulrich, I'll transfer you to the Arena, then you'll go to the Skid with Yumi and William. *Laura: Wait, I'll take the elevator with you. *Aelita: Your not going to stay? *Laura: I've got some homework to finish, I'm behind. 08:46 *Jeremy: Are you ready? *Jeremy: Transfer: Yumi. *Jeremy: Transfer: William. *Jeremy: Virtualization. *Odd: You missed some Krabs exploding spontaneously, towers deactivating themselves... *Odd: XANA is seriously bugging. *Jeremy: Odd, we still don't know for now. Hurry and go to the hangar. 09:41 *Yumi: Jeremy, what's going on with XANA? *Jeremy: I don't really know. Maybe a virus. *Jeremy: It would be crazy. We've been trying to destroy it for such a long time. *Aelita: That would be some good news. Jeremy, I'll be right back, I've got something to check. 10:22 *Odd: If XANA is bugging, this may be the last time we're going to the Cortex. *William: No need to get carried away, Odd. *Odd: Can you imagine? No more Krabs shooting at you, no more Tarentulas devirtualizing you. *Odd: The Lyoko-warriors will retire at last! *Ulrich: Really? And what do you intend to do with your free time? *Odd: I'll devote myself entirely to Samantha. *Ulrich: Well, I feel sorry for her. *Odd: Very funny. *William: What do think about that, Yumi? *Yumi: Don't count your chickens before they're hatched. Category:Season 5 Category:Confusion Category:Code Lyoko Evolution